1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved flexible cover for a hot tub or spa.
2. Prior Art
It is desirable to cap a hot tub or spa when not in use to keep the water clean and to maintain a desired water temperature with a minimum expenditure of energy.
Close-fitting, custom-made, rigid lids are known, and rigid lids have the additional advantage of protecting against people, particularly children, falling into the tub or spa. Unfortunately, such rigid lids are bulky, difficult to store, heavy and expensive.
Thin, flexible covers have been used and are lighter and easier to use and store and less expensive but, up to now, have not offered the durability and safety of rigid lids and have had only nominal insulating value.